


two little boys grew up craving blood

by myotpruinedmylife



Series: once upon a time [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied Violence, M/M, implied character death (not permanent), kinda a prequel for CA:CW, very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotpruinedmylife/pseuds/myotpruinedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>once upon a time, two little boys grew up with no family but each other.</p>
<p>once upon a time, two little boys grew up craving blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two little boys grew up craving blood

once upon a time, a woman grew up with rifles under her skirts.

once upon a time, she taught her son to use his fists as she’d been taught so many years before.

—

once upon a time, two little boys grew up craving blood.

—

once upon a time, two little boys grow up without their fathers. Once upon a time, two little boys grow up without their mothers.

once upon a time, two little boys grow up without any family at all but each other.

—

once upon a time, one little boy grew up tall and dark and handsome. Once upon a time, another little boy grew up small and skinny and fair.

once upon a time, they went dancing with girls together.

once upon a time, they hoped no one ever found out what they did behind closed doors.

—

once upon a time, two little boys grow up craving blood.

—

once upon a time, a war happens.

once upon a time, a young man is asked to fight.

once upon a time, another young man does whatever it takes to follow his best friend.

—

once upon a time, a small, skinny, fair boy turns big and strong in a science experiment.

once upon a time, a tall, dark, handsome boy turns special in a science experiment.

once upon a time, everyone notices the first boy.

once upon a time, no one notices the second boy.

—

once upon a time, a boy falls off a train.

once upon a time, a boy crashes a plane.

—

once upon a time, neither die.

—

once upon a time, two little boys grew up craving blood.

—

once upon a time, they find each other again.

—

once upon a time, one boy becomes a hero.

once upon a time, one boy becomes a villain.

—

once upon a time, a hero saves a villain.

—

once upon a time, the world tells the hero the villain needs to be punished.

once upon a time, the world tells the hero to give up on his friend.

—

once upon a time, two little boys grew up with no family but each other.

once upon a time, two little boys grew up craving blood.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a series of dark fairy tales I read recently, and I just thought of this, and the main line is kind of inspired by "Two little boys grew up hungry and they grew up mean"
> 
> So I wrote this.


End file.
